Shōgo Kitsukawa
Berserker, who's real name is Shougo Kitsukawa, was the Second Fist of Ragnarok before it was disbanded. He is currently one of Isshinsai Ogata's disciples in YOMI 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Final Clash arc' Berserker is seen usually in the background not speaking when others are talking. He one day plays poker with Loki and Loki talks about making another Ragnarok but states he's joking and the winner would decide who's the leader and when Loki shows he's got a four pair (which he cheated to get) Berserker leaves knowing he cheated and is not interested. However, Loki checked his hand and is shocked to see that he had a Royal Straight Flush and would have won the game. He later goes out and starts taking out all the main members such as easily defeating Takeda, Ukita and the lower grunts. He chases after Niijima and when Niijima tricks him into falling into a hole, he jumps out and starts fighting Siegfried. He defeates Siegfried and almost drowns him and leaves so Akisame and Sakaki can fish him out. Berserker is told by Loki to lead his "New Eight Fists" once the latter proclaims his betrayal of Ragnarok during the attack on Shinpaku Alliance. However once he got close enough, he quickly defeated them all, including Loki, and claims that he only came to Loki just to get closer to attack. He is subsequently challenged by Hermit, who became angry that Berserker took out Loki when he was going to do it. At the beginning of the battle, Berserker's foresight is unable to overcome Hermit's ability to land attacks, forcing him to use odd techniques to counter him. When Hermit gets around those attacks as well, Berserker finally goes into Berserker Mode and overwhelms Hermit. Ultimately, he is defeated by Hermit, who dislocates one of his arms and unleashes a multitude of devastating attacks. Berserker is unwilling to admit defeat and attempts to continue on, despite his injuries, but is dissuaded by Kenichi, who tells him that one should not be ashamed of defeat because one learns more from it. Berserker then stops trying to fight, warns Kenichi about Odin, and is finished off by Odin. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Berserker much later would seemingly join YOMI, as a silhouette of him is shown standing amongst three people whom Kensei picked out for disciple testing.vol.37 ch. 344 'Return to Japan Arc' After the death of Silkwat Junazard, Ogata is seen discussing the events with his disciples while looking highly amused. Rimi Kokorone vividly remembers her past encounter with the Demon God Fist, but Berserker remains in the shadows like before, impassively chewing and blowing bubble gum like he did during the Ragnarok Saga. He makes his first formal appearance standing behind his former leader, Ryūto Asamiya, when the YOMI members are summoned to headquarters by Mikumo Kushinada. Someone throws shuriken at him and the other disciples but he catches the one directed at him with his mouth and blows a bubble around it while crushing it with his teeth, doubting the fights the weapon users have been through so far. 'Titan Arc' He later rides in a limo with Lugh and Ryuto and runs into the Shinpaku Alliance and prepares to fight them. He notices the castle were Ogata is being attacked by the masters and states it's impressive they can do that on their own. As Lugh explains about Berserkers personal style, Berserker says he talks too much. He continues to stay in the limo as Lugh fights Takeda and they leave after Kenichi interupts the fight not wanting either to harm themselves. Berserker then arrives back at a new YOMI headquarters with Ogata arriving back from the training with Rimi and Mikumo then brings out Hermit, Rachel and Chikage and has all of them prepare to fight and kill Kenichi and his friends. He later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members. At night, Berserker appears in front of Kenichi and prepares to fight him. He tells Kenichi he's here to finish him and notices Niijima appear and recalls Niijima's trap from before and how he also owes him, resulting in Niijima running away to warn the others. He tells Kenichi that Ogata told them to "go and devour you" but coming to the park was his idea and that he's only learned training methods as his techniques are still his own and appears in front of Kenichi in a flash causing Kenichi to back away quickly. He tells Kenichi that was a handicap and was a freeby and says he's heard how he's made progress with his other YOMI fights, prompting Kenichi to note his good morals and Berserker tells him to just put up his Seikuken. He does and Berserker comes at him with his hands in his pocket and even when Kenichi hits his shoulders he comes in at the front of the Seikuken and as Kenichi tries to attack from above Berserker ducks and elbows him in the stomach but Kenichi manages to evade by sidestepping resulting in a shockwave from the blow, resulting in Kenichi's Seikuken being destroyed from the front. As Kenichi believes Berserker is trying to prove he can beat him without using his arms, Berserker states he said this fighting method would work better, prompting Kenichi to note to himself that he's making a smaller and stronger Seikuken by decreasing his reach, prompting Kenichi to call him a genius. Berserker then starts fighting seriously and attacks him with strong punches only for Kenichi to block them and Berserker comments on how impressive he is that up until now, no one in YOMI has been able to dodge his attacks as perfectly as Kenichi and says he's glad he made Kenichi his target and that whether he was a sutible match up, the other YOMI members had to consider a bit. As Kenichi realizes the other YOMI members are there, Berserker states that the fate of him and his friends are to die. While continuing to fight, he becomes surprised seeing Rimi and Miu's fight over his and Kenichi's. As Kenichi calls out to her, Berserker attempts to punch him as Kenichi loses his focus as Berserker takes advantage, only for Kenichi to use Ryuusui Seikuuken to dodge Berserker and rush to Miu's side. Berserker shows surprise by this and admits his interest in Kenichi's skills. After Rimi activates Seidou Goui and overwhelms Miu, he attacks Kenichi due to the latter not paying attention. He continues to attack demanding he use his Sei move again, to which Kenichi does just to dodge. After Rimi collapses, Berserker shows surprise and again when Kenichi strikes Ogata out of anger. As Kenichi faces Ogata, he tells him to give up stating that if he can't even beat him in an instant he won't be able to touch Ogata. He then laughs uncontrollably at Kenichi statement over beating Ogata up as Ogata tells him not to mock one's determination. Berserker then watches in shock and amazement over Ogata's skills, seeing Ryuto stand up again, and how Ryuto almost managed to strike his master. He then watches in shock seeing Tanaka arrive and watches as he and Ogata fight. After Ogata defeats and kills Tanaka, Berserker saves Ryuto from almost getting crushed by the burning debris from trying to save Rimi. He states he wants to fight Ryuto someday, and promises to continue to train with Kensei and learn their share of techniques from him. He later leaves with Ogata and an unconscious Lugh. The Eternal Sunset Arc Berserker is later seen training with the other Yomi members for the upcoming battles. When a large sharp piece of wood is about to hit Lugh, Berserker stops it as Lugh thanks him. As the weapon's Yomi division is mocking the unarmed Yomi members, Kajima breaks up their fighting. Berserker is later seen with all of the Yomi members lead by Kajima preparing for battle. He was later seen with the rest of YOMI (minus Kajima) facing the Shinpaku Alliance. After Kenichi, Miu and Niijima escape, he and the other disciples charge the Shinpaku Alliance. 'Trivia' *He is named after Berserkers, Norse warriors. His sleeveless jacket also has Norway's flag pattern. He displays traits similar to the Nordic Berserkers of ancient times, such as displaying a furious battle rage in his attacks when aroused, as well negating feelings of pain through an adrenaline rush that enables him to ignore his injuries and continue fighting. *Berserker's spiked golden hair, blue eyes and large muscles may be a reference to the Super Saiyans from the Dragon Ball series. *Berserker's English Dub voice actor Robert McCollum also voiced Baki Hanma from the Baki the Grappler series of prominent martial arts manga. *He also has a strong Resemblance to Hajime No Ippo character Bryan Hawk. Both have similar hair styles, have crazy red eyes, are talented and are known as amazing brawlers who are not known for any training, and are defeated by characters that known for combining talent and hard work (Tanimoto in Berserker's case, Takamura in Bryan's case). *He was originally to be named Tyr after the nordic one handed god who bravely sacrificed his hand to Fenrir...it was later changed to berserker to fit the theme and character design set for him 'References' Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:YOMI Category:Ancient Martial Arts Users Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Expert Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Sei Category:Street Fighting